Fire, rescue and commercial vehicles often have numerous compartments for carrying equipment. Those compartments are typically located on the sides or backs of the vehicles, behind the passenger cab. The compartments generally have doors. Some doors pivot on hinges, and some roll up. Typical roll up doors include a number of slats that are hingedly mounted to each other so as to run in tracks on the sides of the compartment. When the door is lifted, the slats roll into a spiral shape at the top of the compartment. Fixed handles and pivotal handles can be provided near the bottom slats of the door for raising and lowering the door.
Lighting has been provided to the interior of compartments of such vehicles in various ways, such as by mounting lighting elements to inner side walls or a ceiling wall of the compartment, or to the side tracks for guiding the slats. Such lighting does not extend outside of the compartment or provide any benefit to a user when the door is closed. Accordingly, improved lighting for roll up doors and the related environs would be welcome.